50 Years further Into the Past
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: One day, when she jumps into the well, Kagome winds up 50 years further in the past. Now she embarks another journey, with new and old friends.
1. Prologue

The day started like any normal day, Kagome woke to hear Inuyasha and Shippo shouting at each other and Miroku laying on the ground, a lump on his head, Sango holding her weapon in the air, as if waiting to whack the monk again. Kagome sighed as she yawned and stretched.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran and jumped up onto her shoulder. "Little runt! No hidding behind her this time!" Inuyasha shouted as Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Shippo, if you're going to play, play fair." Shippo looked up at her and sighed then nodded and took off, Inuyasha on his heels. "That doesn't mean you can hit him!" "Yeah, yeah!" Kagome sighed and smiled as she watched them. She turned to Miroku, "When are you ever going to learn?" "Why whatever do you mean?" Kagome smirked, "Nice lump you have on your head." The monk sighed, "She woke up a little too early." "I guess you will never learn...ha...wish I had that problem..." "Well...you could..." "Want a black eye to go with that lump?" He put up his hands as if to protect himself, "You misunderstand, I meant Inuyasha." "Oh? How do you propose I do that? Hm?" "Easy, you make the first move," "I'm not like that!" "True, but perhaps a new outfit? One that will make him melt?" "Hm...that might work, and it's not a bad idea, I am out of school now."

Kagome stood and smiled, "Thanks for the advice, now, you may want to learn from your mistakes," "True enough." Kagome snuck out of the camp without Inuyasha and Shippo seeing or noticing. Even Shippo would come barreling at her and with him would follow Inuyasha, then she'd have to stay. "Hm...coast is clear! Good! 1, 2, 3, and Go!" She made it to the well and looking around jumped into it, and blushed as the magic caught. Would this work, she asked herself. Inuyasha had seen her in her bathing suit before, and she didn't know if he'd been aroused by it or not, if so he didn't act like it. "Ha...will this actually work? If so...just how well?" She was timid about the subject, as she climbed out of the well.

"Huh! Whoa! Wait! The magic caught! I felt it! So why...am I still here?" Kagome sat on the edge of the well and looked around. Trees, bushes, and flowers. No concrete, no skyscappers, no cars and no shrine. "What just happened?" Suddenly she heard voices.

"Shikon no tama? What is that sister?" "A very special jewel, Keade. One that must never fall into the hands of demons or those that would do wrong with it." "Are there humans after it too?" "Yes, I am going to be going on a journey in a few days, to go to the village of the demon slayers to pick it up, for I am to guard it." "Thats sounds like a very big job." "It is, but one that must be done all the same." "Hm, be careful sister."

Kagome was in shock, here she was listening to a conversation between a very living Kikyo and a younger, much younger Keade. "This is unreal! This must be before Naraku...set the trap..." She had hear that Kikyo was going to be making the journey to the slayer's village. "Thats where the jewel originated from...hm...the jewel...that was what brought Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the first place..." Kagome smiled, "I know where the slayer's village is! I'll go and take on the duty." Kagome had decided that she'd go to the village as of that moment and being very careful so as not to be spotted hurried out of the area.

Kagome walked along the road that led to the village, thats when she noticed that she was being followed by a young monk. "Hm? Who is this guy?" The man came right up to her and with a flash of a smiled grasped her hands. "Oh great!" "Dear maiden, you are lovely, this fine day." "Thank you...um may I ask your name?" "Of course, I am Miyatsu," Kagome smiled somewhat. She'd figured that out when he'd grasped her hands. "A pleasure meeting you kind monk." "Pleasure is all mine, now what is your lovely name dear beauty?" "My name is...Kagome." "Kagome, beautiful, just like the woman it was given to." Kagome had to admitt that was sweet.

"Are you traveling alone?" "I am, unless you'd care to come with me," "It is always much nicer traveling in the company of a beauty." "I'll take that as a yes." So Kagome and Miroku's grandfather began traveling together, and soon reached a hot spring.

"Oooh! I just love hot springs!" "Indeed," "No peeking." "My dear, I am a monk..." "I've heard that one before! No peeking!" "Ha...you are a wise one for a young maiden, Kagome." "Thanks, now go back to the camp, you lecher." Once Kagome was sure that he'd left her alone, she stripped down to nothing and slipped into the water.

"Hm...aah...perfect. I love being in the middel ages..." Suddenly she heard rustling in the bush. "Hm...like grandfather like grandson..." She picked up a rock and chucked it into the bushes and heard it connect with something.

"OWW!" "Huh! Thats not Miyatsu's voice...Who's there!" Kagome was in a state of panic, until she saw the famous doggy ears and silver hair. "Ow! Wench! What'd you do that fo..." He whipped around to face the bush. Kagome took this time to wrap a towel around herself. "Um...you can look now...Inuyasha." "Ah...sorry for...hey! How the hell do you know who I am? Uh..." She ran into his arms, though she knew he knew nothing about her, she couldn't help it. She loved this man far too much.

"Who are you?" "My name is Kagome, and I love you Inuyasha." "What! Wait! I just met you!" "Oh, but I've known you for a very long time. You long to become a full demon like your half brother Sesshoumaru right?" "How...are you phsycic or something?" "No, no, like I said I love everything about you, especailly you're being a hanyou." "Okay, you've lost it girl..." "Why? Cause no one is supposed to love half demons?" "Well..." "My dear, I am not like most humans, and I love you." "I...ah..." Kagome smiled brightly and noticed the tinge of red on his face. "Travel with me, dear Inuyasha, please?" "Why?" "I want you to see that being a half demon isn't as bad as you believe." "Oh really?" "Mhm, course, I'm not one, but I've seen many before and it makes me so sad to see the way that they are treated, it makes me sad thinking about how you were treated..." "Feh! I'm no weakling!" "I know you aren't...will you come with me?" "You alone?" "There is a young monk who travels with me as well...so would you?" Kagome could see that he was thinking about it. She smiled, if she couldn't have him thanks to Naraku, then she'd take him now.

Suddenly Kagome remembered Miroku's family curse. Naraku would show himself soon, and with Inuyasha's help they'd protect Miroku's family from such a horrible curse. "I suppose, I have nothing better to do anyway." "Really? Great!" "Hey! Okay! One thing! No latching onto me! Got it?" "Ah...okay...is hugging alright?" "I...suppose...hey!" "Hugging."


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh! Are you the miko who is to guard the Shikon no tama?" Kagome bowed and nodded, "I am, my name is Kagome." Kagome, Inuyasha and Miyatsu were led into the village and were met by a young man, holding a little baby.

"Welcome priestess, monk and...demon?" "Hanyou." "Of course my appoligies." "He turned to a young and pretty woman, handing her the baby. "Ah, the joys of fatherhood," Stated Miyatsu, "Indeed, my little Sango will grow up to become a fantastic slayer."

Kagome smiled as the woman showed her the baby. Sango, her sister-like friend, she was a baby in this time age and Kagome thought she made a very cute baby. "My boy is almost your age my lord, and his fiance is pregnant as we speak," "Fatherhood sure is a blessing...how about you young hanyou?" "Hm? What about me?" "Any children?" Kagome almost fell over laughing when Inuyasha became speechless. "No." "Aw, well its only a matter of time," The man looked at Kagome then Inuyasha, who just blushed. "What?" "Hm..." "Don't say 'hm'like that!" Kagome giggled "My lord, we are merely friends on a journey thats all." "Ah, I see."

"Now then, you have come in search of this jewel have you?" The man held up the whole jewel and Kagome nodded, "Yes sir." "Then this gem is yours and yours alone to guard." Kagome accepted it and nodded. "I shall guard this jewel with my life." The villagers bowed to her and she bowed back. "My wife has prepared a travel bag for your journey home." "Thank you, ah...Miyatsu!" "Coming." Kagome sighed and they were once again on their way.

"So what it that thing?" "Hm? You havent heard of it?" "Nope." "It's a special jewel that can make any wish come true, however, if it is a bad wish the jewel will disappear and sent somewhere else. If it is a good wish though, the jewel will cease to exsist." "Huh...then what?" "No more pain a suffering, thats what."

"What would you wish for Inuyasha?" "Ah...to become a full demon, naturally." "Miyatsu?" "Lots of women." "Figures," "What about you Kagome?" "Hm...I would wish that the world could forever live in harmony and peace," "That is a wonderful thought." "Yes, and it would include that all persons are treated equally and with respect." "Feh! Like Sesshoumaru would agree to that..." "Maybe, but...hm?" Kagome was suddenly lifted into the air. "Yipes! What...oh my."

"Oh my is right! What the hell happened to you! Why are you walking with a look-a-like me and a monk?" "Where did you..." "Miroku said you went home for a bit, but you're still here! What gives?" Kagome didn't know what to say as Inuyasha, the one that knew her carried her away. "We...we have to go back to Miyatsu and you." "Miya...Miyatsu! You mean miroku's grand dad?" "Look, I don't know whats going on, but for some reason the well made both of us come out here, 50 years before Naraku struck." "Okay...so..." "So, we stop Naraku from getting as strong as he is." "Hm..." Kagome sighed sadly. She knew what he was getting at, and hated to say it.

"You havent met her yet." "Ah..." "I know you wanted to know if you'd met Kikyo yet or not, and no you havent...do you...whoa!" Kagome looked down at both Miyatsu and Inuyasha, who were attempting to get her away from Inuyasha. "Grr! Quit it! Cut it out!" Inuyasha growled, getting angry. "They wont stop, until we go back down." "Ha...I guess we have no choice." They landed and Inuyasha was swatted on the head with Miyatsu's staff.

"Ow! What the hell!" Inuyasha looked around and noticed that Kagome had been lifted from his back. "Hey!" He went right over to the other Inuyasha. "Whats the big deal!" Kagome sighed as she was held behind the new Inuyasha. "Give Kagome, back!" "Uh uh!" "I said give her back!" "Nope." Kagome knew this wouldn't end well, but was surprised that the two didn't get along.

"If you want her back, you have to fight me!" "What! Thats crazy!" "Why is that so crazy?" "I fight you and injure you, it effects me too!" Kagome nodded, "That it does and if you were to kill him..." "Man! A loose, loose situation!" "Fine, then Kagome stays with me." "What! How the hell does that work!" "She is mine! She said so herself!" Kagome felt like going invisiable as those words came out of the past Inuyasha's mouth.

"Huh? Come again?" "When I first met her she said and these are her exact words, 'My name is Kagome, and I love you Inuyasha.' There was alot more, but that was more simplified." Kagome could feel a strong stare from Inuyasha and she sighed and began to walk away. "Kagome?" "I'd like to be alone for a little bit alright..." She didn't wait for an answer and just walked away.

"So...you're saying that you're me 50 years from now!" "Yeah, and Kagome is from the very far future," "You say I'm to meet a miko?" "Uh huh," "Hm...I'd rather not," "Why!?" "It'd hurt Kagome..." "Hm?" "Anyway, I try to even get near a miko and she'll kill me! Mikos are powerful! Don't you know that? You should if you're really me." "I know that stupid! Okay, I just called myself stupid...I'm loosing it!" "Sorry to break this up, but have you noticed that lady Kagome has not returned yet?" "Ah..." Inuyasha got up and was gone in a flash. "I guess I'm faster in 50 years." "I believe that your strength in 50 years will be hightened because you wish to protect Kagome." "Hm..."

"Kagome?" "Hm?" "Whats taking you so long? The...others are very worried." "Hm...I..." Inuyasha sat down beside her. "I was and still am serious Inuyasha." "Hm?" "About what I said..." "Oh, that, is that why you walked away?" "Hm?" "Look, it doesn't take a genius to figure somethings out you know." Kagome smiled lightly, "So?" "So what?" Kagome sighed and headed back, "Forget it...hm?" "Whats the rush?" "You said we should get back." "Ah...I guess I did huh, well, stay for a bit." "Okay."


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome found it rather frustrating, trying to deal with two Inuyashas now, and thought that at times she'd love to just disappear, but when she would disapear, she'd go to a river or secluded area to have a relaxing dip in the water, and then she'd have to knock another henti monk out while she tried to relax.

Yes, this was what Kagome's life consisted of now, one Inuyasha, fully taken by her, the other, still too proud to let it show and or course amonk with a lecherous mind. Now she knew where Miroku learned it from.

The sun was now high in the afternoon sky and Kagome could hear the soft sounds of birds singing in the background.

"What a pretty sound." Said Inu, Kagome had decided to call her Inuyasha, Inuyasha and the other one she now called Inu. Sort of made things a bit easier then just calling both Inuyasha, that got confusing. The only real way Kagome knew who was who was thanks to the rosary around her Inuyasha's neck. She was thankful for those beads more then ever now.

"Yes, it is pretty, isn't it." Kagome smiled at him, making him blush. "Feh! What a whimp I was!" "Hey!" "What! It's true! Kagome how many time do I go all whimpy when you smile?" "Ah...a few times, but not that much, now can we please consentrate on th task at hand...AHHH!" "Kagome!" Both hanyous tried to get to her, but kept fighting with each other.

"Ha...looks like you'll have to...ARGH! Focus Miyatsu!" "Huh? Oh, dear," Kagome sighed as she looked down at the others. "Hey, whatever you are, can you put me down please?" "You have the Shikon no tama, do you not?" "Yeah, so?" "Then you shall come with me." "Wait! Who the fuck are you anyway?" "The great bandit Onigumo." Kagome looked at the guy in fear. "SHIT! INUYASHA! GET YOU ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Ah, I'm trying, why?" "NARAKU IS UP HERE!" That was enough, for Inuyasha, who jumped out of Inu's way and up to the tree where Kagome was held tightly by Onigumo, soon to become Naraku.

"Naraku? Hm, thats not a bad name, much better then Onigumo, wouldn't you say girlie?" "Shut up!" "Hm...you intrigue me woman, which is difficult to do..." "How can anything intrigue you when you kill before doing anything else!" "Good point, so instead of taking the jewel then killing you first, I'll fuck the hell out of you then take the jewel and kill you, how's that sound?" "Oh, just wondrful, really, I love the whole bit about being raped then killed!" "Like I'd let that happen!" Inuyasha had snuck up on Onigumo and whisked Kagome out of his hold.

"You alright?" "Mhm, but now's your chance, he's human, kill him now, and then..." Inuyasha was about to, but was stopped by Inu. "STOP!" "What the fuck! Get out of my way!" Inu didn't move.

"Inu?" "You said that this Naraku character is evil, I understand that, but what about Kagome?" "Hm?" "If you kill this man now, will there ever be a reason to meet Kagome 50 years from now?" Kagome sighed, she'd known that was what would happen, Inuyasha would kill Onigumo, then there'd be no real reason for her to begin her journey. She turned away.

"You're right...but...we're so fucking close!" Kagome didn't say anything, which made Inuyasha curious. "You knew that would be the outcome didn't you?" "Mhm," "Then why..." "If you let him go now, you'll only regret it in later in life..." "Not likely..." "What about Kikyo? You'll probably be meeting her soon..." "Kagome..." "Go ahead and kill the shit bag." "Thanks for being honest...ARGH!" "Shut up! You don't deserve to talk to her!" "Asshole." Inu carried Kagome back down and set her on the ground. While Inuyasha contemplated what he should do. Then he noticed Kagome turn and walk away from the group. He narrowed his eyes at Onigumo, who was trying to escape from the barrier that Kagome had unintentionally erected. Inuyasha did not know what he was going to do. He kept going betweeen going after Kagome and letting Onigumo go free or risk loosing Kagome forever and never meeting her by killing Onigumo right then and there. It was a hard decision, but Inuyasha finally knew what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she sat by the river, watching some fish jump out of the water, only to return to where they belonged. She knew it would be inevitable, she too, was soon going to have to accept the fact that she didn't belong in the past, she was from the future, and that is where she was going to have to return, with or without knowing if her Inuyasha loved her or not.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Kagome said to the water, as drops of water fell from her eyes. "As long as he's happy, that all I'll care about far longer then forever. She lightly smiled and began to sing a pretty song she'd heard along time ago.

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Kagome was so caught up in her song, that she didn't notice the silver hair, or the doggy ears approaching the singing woman. Suddenly from where they were coming from came the second verse to Kagome's song.

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

"Inuyasha..." Kagome thought at first it was Inu, but then saw the rosary. "Inuyasha...why..." "Hey, hush, I happen to like this song, you know...but I do need some help with it, if you remember correctly." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Then they both sang together, and they weren't too bad at it either.

And if only you could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

You'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Aftet they were done the little song, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Is he dead?" Inuyasha didn't answer, he just gestured for Kagome to sit with him, of course, nothing could have made her sit by him faster.

"Inuyasha?" "You...you'd have to leave for good wouldn't you?" "I..." Kagome sighed sadly and nodded, "Yes, I would..." "I thought so, thats why I..." Here is was the moment of truth, the moment, Kagome knew what she was to do. She knew he'd never waste a minute killing Naraku, and was prepared to hear that Onigumo was indeed dead.

"I let him go free." Kagome at first sighed and looked away, then whipped her head back to the hanyou. "You what!" "I let him go," "Why! Inuyasha! This has been your goal for the longest time!" "True, but I'll have pleanty of oppourtunaties to kill him, but theres something I would have pleanty of oppourtunaties to do," "What are they?" "I wouldn't get to...do this," He moved in closer and captured Kagome's lips in one swift motion.

Kagome thought that her heart would stop at the jolt of electricity that shot through her body at as their lips touched. Her Inuyasha's soft, lips, she finally got to feel her's against his. She knew that even if she died right now, she would die a very happy woman, fore she had finally gotten to feel Inuyasha's lips upon hers.

"Inuyasha...you let your worst enemy escape, when you could have killed him, I know why, but I don't know why." "Kagome, any life without you in it isn't worth living." "I...Inuyasha..." "My whole life changed the day I met you, and...well...thruthfully, I...I've become far too used to you being around, to have you not around," "I think I understand...but not completely..." "Oh, come on! Are you going to make me say it!" "Say what?" "That I let Onigumo go, because...I...I..." "You what?" There was a silence for a while, then Inuyasha spoke again.

"I love you." "Wha..." "I love you, hey, sounds even better second time," "What about Kikyo?" "Hm...you're different then she is, true, I'll probably never fully get over her, but there is a thing called time and within time, I should be able to at least get over my infatuation for her." Kagome was speechless. True she'd wanted to hear those words come from his mouth, but she was so surprised that he'd actually decided against killing Onigumo, who of course, would turn out to be Naraku in the future. Then it dawned on Kagome, she was 50 years further into the past, so if she and Inuyasha returned to Miroku and Sango, she would be in the future. She smiled, and decided that it was time for them to bid farwell nd head back, that was until she felt a pircing in her right arm. "ARGH!!" She looked at her arm and saw an arrow. She then passed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her name, but she did not respond. "KAGOME!!" She was unconcious and couldn't hear his calling voice.

"Kagome...what..." He saw the arrow, then looked around, to find Kikyo, standing right to Kagome's right.

"Kikyo!" "I know not who you are, half breed! However, the woman there, has something that I am to possess!" Kikyo moved forward. "Keep the fuck away from Kagome!" "Foolish creature! She has stolen the Shikon no tama!" "Stolen! Ha! It's more purrified in her hands you witch!" "hand over the jewel, and the girl will not be killed..." "Hm, how about this, get the fuck out of my sight, and you may live to see another day! How about that?" "You really think that you, a filthy half blood could injure me? Let alone kill me!" "I can! I wi..." "Inuyasha, don't, don't talk like that to Kikyo." Kagome said softly, as she sat up in Inuyasha's arms.

"How are you able to wake!" "I am able, because I am strong." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Please, Inuyasha, please don't talk like that to Kikyo, please," "Kagome...your arm...huh!" "It doesn't hurt anymore, it did for a bit, but then the pain subsided and I was able to break free of the spell." "Kagome..." "Forget what has happened Inuyasha, I shall give her the jewel, it is only right after all." "Hm...right." "Why would a half breed be willing to give up the jewel?" "Bacues this half breed, no longer needs to become full human or full demon to belong somewhere, I already belong...with Kagome." "Mhm, you do and you always will, so here, tkae the jewel, and you'll meet another hanyou like Inuyasha, but instead of being man, try being nice. It wouldn't hurt to show some compasion." "Compasion! For demons and hanyou!" "Yes, now, Inuyasha, let us return home, the others are waiting for us." "Right." Inuyasha lept into a tree, Kagome in his arms, bridal style, leaving the still young Kikyo, alone to think about things.


	5. Chapter 4

"So, this well, leads you to another world and time?" "Another time, but the same world, only 50 years into the future." "Very interesting..." "Hm, watch out for Onigumo in a few years, he'll have taken the name Naraku and he will show himslef to you for a lst time as a beautiful maiden, be careful," "I shall, thank you for the advice." Kagome and Inuyasha were heading back to their future, and they were saying good-bye. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inu, who had that same Inuyasha pout on his face.

"Inu," "Hey, so you're really going huh?" "Mhm, we are, now I know you don't like most people, but give the next person you meet a chance and you'll find that you can be somewhat happy..." "Hm, whoever this woman is, she'll never replace you." "Hm, actually...hm, nevermind, and thank you." She kissed his cheek, then went to stand beside her Inuyasha, who just gave his little wave. "Don't get yourself killed." "Same with you." "Well, if you don't get yourself killed, then I can, so don't get yourself killed." "K." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and they lept onto the edge of the well and in a quick movement, they were gone.

"I'm sure the others will be worried about us..." "Kagome, you told Miyatsu to watch out for Naraku, so don't be too surprised to not see Miroku here." "Hm...I wont be, and though it'd be sad to loose him as a friend, at least then we know that his gradnfather never fell prey to Naraku and the Kazzana." "True enough...hm? Well, I'll be, seems like its didn't work out that way." Kagome nodded as they entered camp, while Sango, Shippo and Kyrara were sleeping, and while they spotted Miroku being a lecher as always.

"You may not want to do that, monk." "Hm? Ah, so you have returned, how was you time together?" "Ah...well, it was interesting," "Very interesting...hey, wheres the hand cover?" "Hand cover?" Kagoe smiled, "You don't have a kazzana in your left hand, do you?" "Kazzana? No, nothing like that, why?" "Hm, no reason, just asking." Kagome smiled again as she watched the monk return to his sleeping pad.

They may not have gotten rid of Narkau, but they did make sure that Miroku's life would be long and prosperous, and Sango, well, Kagome and Inuyasha had went to the slayer village again, and had warned them about an attack that would come in 50 years. Course there were many questions, but the two thought it best to just give ne name, they gave the name Narkau Hitomi, since that was the alias he'd went by when he'd massacured Sango's peope.

"We did something while we were there, something really good." 'Yeah, you're right, so, since he wasn't killed by the curse, do you think Miyatsu's still alive?" "Hm, we'll find out one day, but not tonight, right now, lets just go to sleep and have a good-night." "Yeah..." "One other thing though..." "Yeah. I met her, but like I promised, you are irreplaceable." "Hm...Inu..." "I love it when you call me that."

As the fire burned out, Kagome was warm as she could ever be, warm and safe in the arms of the man that she'd do anything for, she'd even give up her happiness, of being around him just so that Naraku could be killed for good, she knew that her life was one tht was going to be full of reclessness, and most likely pain and suffereng, but she was prepared for that, and would be prepared for anything, as long as she stayed right by Inuyasha's side.

Kagome smiled up at the now sleeping hanyou and lightly kissed his cheek, then snuggled up closer and closed her own eyes and was soon asleep, dreaming of her life and her possible future with Inuyasha, the man that she'd love forever.


End file.
